A Dead Yohji
by hikari'syami
Summary: Yohji is believed to have been killed. How are the other members of Weiss Kruez taking the news?ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the following story so don't sue me. You'll get nothing.

Now that's over on with the Fic.

A Dead Yohji 

(Ken's POV)

When we heard about Yohji's death, it affected the three of us differently. Omi broke down crying and turned, sobbing, into my numb arms. His tears soaked through my shirtbut brought me to the presence of mind to wrap my arms _around_ him instead of letting them lay limp at my sides. Aya's face was devoid of emotion but his eyes were strangely bright in the dim lighting of our basement. When he stalked from the room I thought I caught a glimpse of wetness on his pale cheeks. I must've been mistaken…Aya's don't cry.

I pushed my observations from my thoughts in order to better deal with a now whimpering Omi and my own shock. Aya was to too complicated for me to understand normally, let alone when my mind was completely muddled with a distraught fog. I would have to worry about him at a later date. Looking back now, I wonder if that was really the best thing to do.

For the next few days the roles of our dysfunctional "family unit" were completely switched. Aya, while never cheerful, spoke in more thanone word sentences. He even smiled at me once when he thought I wasn't looking. It was beautiful, but so sad and lost that I almost cried upon witnessing it. The chibi took up Aya's persona. He was snappish and took to answering in non-committal grunts. The fierce scowl firmly attached to his face, continuously rivaled that of the _real_ Aya's "death-glare". But, for all this, when I walked past Omi's bedroom door I could hear his whimpers and soft sobs. My already torn heart wrenched with each one but there was nothing I could do to ease his pain.

Aya and Omi took comfort within each other. At night when Omi cried it was Aya who padded over on bare feet to his door. It was Aya who knocked gently and gained entrance into Omi's room when he heard a soft, watery "come in". After that, Omi's tears would stop until the next morning wherein Aya would slip back into his own room silently. They thought I didn't notice or care. I never said anything.But I did notice and I did care though. They were the ones who didn't.

While the others indulged in each other's presence, that left me alone to pick up Yohji's roles. So I became the drinker and partier to drown out the thoughts of my fallen…comrade. He was much more to me than this, so much more, but I never…

Too often I stumbled into the Koneko reeking of stale alcohol and body odor. I was late every time. Just like Yohji, Yohji, Yohji. His name would run through my head until he was all I could think about. He became all that I could or would see.

I felt myself falling. Hard.

Later,Ayabecame quieter than normal, even for him. He receded back into his walls only coming out to eat or for a mission. I wish I had known this was a warning for what was to come.

I came home one night, for once sober and without some woman. I found him fingering his katana, the moonlight glinting off the sharpened blade. I couldn't stand the look on his face as he gazed at his choice of weapon, then the large beads of crimson welling up to form a softly pulsing fountain. I couldn't stand how he just floated through each day in a sort of haze when before he had been so strong and intense. I couldn't figure out why the death of one blond green-eyed playboy would have such an effect on us that Omi no longer smiled and Aya contemplated suicide. And I knew that was what he was thinking even without seeing the thin threads of blood tracing patterns on his skin, and without seeing his wet blade. I knew these things and I couldn't stand it. So…I _snapped._

Switch to Aya's POV)

I knew what Ken was thinking when came in. Suicide. He stopped and stared at me with the most despairing look on his face as though he had lost all hope. I had watched his steady progression in to a deep depression, even if he didn't realize it himself. I found that I couldn't fathom why he of all people would have such a reaction to Yohji's death. Those two would fight so much that most times I couldn't tell when it was just a joke. They didn't hate each other but they weren't close like Yohji and I are…were. And yet, Ken was still spiraling faster and faster into a gaping black hole. I thought it might swallow him.

When he rushed forward to rip my beloved katana from my hands, I winced inside thinking he would throw it to the ground. He didn't. Instead the sword was placed reverently on the glass table beside me. Then he turnedaway and took hold of my shouldersto shake me violently. He started screaming then, but broke down in the middle, his voice fading into a hoarse garble. He slumped forward into my lap as I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him. This seemed to comfort him somewhat because he didn't start crying and opted to hold me closer to him instead.

I could tell that Ken was slowly breaking inside and I don't think that the pieces could be put back together if the process was completed. I could only tighten my arms around his body and watch helplessly as he continued to shudder. I couldn't help but think that while Yohji was a pivot around which our existence orbited, that maybe he was something more to Ken. I could sympathize with him. That samefeeling inhabited my heart as well.

(Switch to Ken's POV)

I can only imagine the picture that me and Aya made, sitting on the couch as we were, Me, half in his lap and him actually _hugging _me. Aya began rocking and singing to me like I was an upset child, and it was the most relaxed that I had been in weeks. It was at this point that I heard the door to the Koneko open with a crash. I found this strange because only Manx, Omi, Aya, and myself had the key and we hardly ever opened it at night. Of course I'm leaving Yohji out. But…he was dead, so it didn't matter.

Aya and I jumped apart and landed in crouched positions facing the doorway. Aya had managed to grab his katana in his leap and I found myself wishing that I had a weapon too. Oh, well I would just have to make do. We heard the person's soft, dragging footsteps coming down the hall then shuffling to a stop. Aya and I prepared to jump him as he was just out side the doorframe, although his body was in shadow. The person cleared his throat quietly and the tension in the room was palpable.

Then he stepped into the light, hands raised, and I nearly had a heart attack.

Yohji…

The stupid idiot had the audacity to speak to us.

"Hey, did you miss me?"

A/N: Umm…what to say…I don't know really, but I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review it's the only way that I'll improve my writing skills. Oh, and constructive criticism only please. Flames will only be laughed at then deleted.

Until next time,

Hikari'sYami


End file.
